Field of the Invention
Present embodiments generally pertain to an awning assembly with powered service for electrical accessories. More particularly, present embodiments relate to, without limitation, a rotatable awning assembly with a power track formed in the assembly for connection of various electrically powered accessories.
Description of the Related Art
The use of awnings on recreational vehicles and fixed structures, for example on homes, has increased in part due to a desire to increase the functionality of outdoor living spaces beneath and around these awnings. Various attempts have been made to improve functionality of outdoor living spaces created in part by outdoor awnings. In doing so, a host of problems have arisen.
For example, it would be desirable to use powered accessories in the outdoor living space. However, use of electrically powered accessories has been difficult for a multitude of reasons. One problem has been related to the use of electrical wiring or power cords for the accessories. Some prior art devices have utilized awning hems to conceal wiring from the RV to the extended end of the awning. Other prior art or solutions have utilized separate joist-like structures within the awning framework to position lights once the awning has been extended. Other solutions have involved multiple power cords running to accessories. However, it may not be desirable to run a multitude of wires which may be a tripping hazard or delay storing of the awning for example, if windy conditions or weather changes rapidly.
Additional problems have involved pathways for the wires while accommodating the extension and retraction of the awning assembly. While some attempts have been made to conceal the wire in the awning hem, the rolling of the awning and wire therein may cause undesirable thickening of the awning edges when rolled.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies to provide an awning assembly which allows the use of powered accessories to increase the functionality of the outdoor living space provided in part by the awning. It would also be desirable to provide additional function under and around the shaded area of the awning.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.